


Christmas

by rromanovas



Category: Glee RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rromanovas/pseuds/rromanovas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris turns on the radio and a familiar song starts playing, so he calls Darren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

It's 2 days before Christmas and Chris is alone in his house. His decoration this year is just a small tree on the corner of the living room, no lights, no presents under the tree. He never thought the holidays could be so depressing. Yet, there he is: in his living room, staring at his sorry excuse for a holiday decoration. Who could blame him, tough? With everything that has happened recently, he really didn't want to spend his time setting up his house for no one to see.

He grabs yet another cup of eggnog as he turns on the radio. Baby It's Cold Outside starts playing, he listens to his own voice merged together with another man's and the feelings hit him.  It's been so long, almost a year since he and Darren last spoke, life got in the way and so much has happened... Should he call him? He wants to, and God knows how he misses the man who played his lover for so many years. Oh, he's got nothing to lose anyway. He grabs the phone and calls him. Darren answers in the first ring.

"Hi." Chris starts. "Sorry to call you unexpectedly like that, it's just... I turned on the radio and..."

"I know." Darren simply says. "Me too. I was about to call you, actually."

"Wow. This is... Surreal. The show ended over a year ago and yet, they still play our songs on the radio."

"Yes. Maybe they like how our voices go so well together..." The conversation is awkward, but none of them wants to hang up. They keep hearing each others breaths through the phone and a good minute passes before one of them speaks again.

"So." Chris starts. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Nothing special. I'm with some friends and I was thinking about going out with them, but I just found out they all had plans. What about you?"

"I'm thinking of drinking all the eggnog in the world, actually. I'm spending the holidays by myself this year. I just didn't feel like I should go to my parents's house. So I'm all alone in LA... Well, not all alone, I have Brian and Cooper, but you know what I mean."

"Something happened?" Darren sounds worried - maybe because he is.

"I found out two weeks ago that Will was cheating on me." Chris says, embarrassed.

"I never liked that guy. You know that." Darren states. "I mean, what kind of asshole makes a song called 'Anal of the Belles'?"

"Ugh... I know, right? I only started dating him because my PR said so, but then I actually thought we could have something. I'm so naive."

"You didn't really love the guy, did you?"

"God, no!" Chris says, quickly. "But I craved a relationship, you know that. I guess I just... Settled. And even though I didn't like him, I was with him for a long time, and when i caught him with someone else on MY bedroom... Well, I got hurt."

"Of course you got hurt." Darren has a soothing voice. "But it was not your fault. You're amazing and you deserve so much better, you know that. Frankly, I'm surprised he lasted that long."

"Darren..."

"And, just for the record, I won't let you spend Christmas by yourself. I'm actually really close to you, I'm gonna catch the first plane to LA and we're gonna do this together, Okay?"

"What about Mia?"

"She's in the past. She's been there for a long time. I just couldn't handle her anymore. I thought you, of all people would understand the extent of my relationship with her. It was never based on love."

"Oh." Chris's mouth is shaped like a perfect O, and he's glad Darren can't see his face right now, because the O turned into a smirk very quickly.

Chris can hear Darren type in something in his computer. He can't believe this is actually happening. After what went down only a fortnight prior, Chris couldn't even imagine his luck would turn like that.

"You still live in the same house, right?" Darren speaks, breaking the silence.

"Yes. I do."

"Sweet! I just booked a flight and I'll be there tomorrow by lunchtime! You better have something in the oven!" He chuckles. "I got to go, now, I have to tell everyone I won't be here until the 27th... Oh, is it okay if I stay with you until the 27th? I tried finding seats on the 26th flights, but all of them were booked."

"It's more than okay, Darren."

"Great! This is gonna be fun!" Darren never sounded so excited. "It was so great talking to you. I've missed your voice."

"Me too. See you tomorrow, then."

"See you tomorrow."

Chris hangs up the phone and thinks to himself that he should have called Darren sooner. In less than 24 hours they were going to be together, drinking eggnog, and singing and making jokes. It was going to be light and funny, and maybe the night would bring them the chance to explore each other like they always wanted to.

Life was starting to make sense again.


End file.
